


ether sky.

by duelbraids



Series: blessedentia archives [1]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duelbraids/pseuds/duelbraids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a small piece of free verse poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ether sky.

All of this, all of it was hers. Every single thing in Eryth Sea, in Alcamoth, it all rightfully belonged to Empress Melia Antiqua. At least, in theory it did. In theory, the floating islands and the ether-filled sea all belonged to her; in theory, she was high above it all. She could tread where ever she wished, bequest anything and her subjects would have to deliver. She could start wars or end them, all with spoken word.

So why did she feel so empty? All this power, and she still couldn’t have what she really wanted. Sure, she could order the death of what caused her problems, she could even deliver the death blow herself, but she couldn’t bring them back. She couldn’t hear her father’s advice, nor could she somehow comfort those who had their own consciousness torn from them. All this power, all in the hands of a little girl who didn’t know how to use it.


End file.
